All I've Ever Wanted
by sadlymylifesno80smovie
Summary: AU: Tommy's back from the dead and won over the heart of a certain IT girl. How is Oliver going to react when he finds out.
1. All I've Ever Wanted

All I've Ever Wanted

AN: So here is my AU if Tommy was alive story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or the scene in Greys Anatomy where I got this idea from. If you were a Slexie fan you'll know the speech I'm talking about.

* * *

"So when you're finally free here, will you come home with me? I have been dying to get you out of that dress all day." Tommy told Felicity as he pulled her closer, trying to kiss her.

"Tommy you know not here." She teased, playfully smacking his arm all while dodging his kiss. "You're the one who didn't want Oliver to know. He could walk up here at any minute. Especially if he hears us laughing." She leaned in closer, looking up at him, threading her fingers into his hair. "You know if we told him we could do this whenever we wanted."

He smiled. "You know we can't do that just yet Felicity. You know how he'll react. He just got over the fact that I'm not dead. I used to see the way he looked at you. He's not going to take us being together lightly."

She stepped back. Knowing that that would be his answer. "I know. But you should also know that I used to look at him the same way. And he still never went there. I moved on Tommy and so has he. He's with Sara now and I'm happy with you."

"I know. I know, we just need to wait a little bit longer. In the meantime, sneaking around, stealing kisses sounds like fun."

"Oh fine. Like I could ever resist that smile of yours." She stepped closer to him, laughing as he pulled her closer, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Felicity sat at her desk in the foundry staring at the clock in the corner of her screen. She was waiting, patiently she might add, for 7pm to roll around so she could get out of here. There were no bad guys threatening the city, and Dig was sparring with Roy and Oliver and Sara were out patrolling. There was no reason for her to be here. She would much rather be getting ready for the date that she was supposed to be at in less than 30 minutes. But instead she tapped her nails against the table, waiting until she met Tommy upstairs. Roy noticed her doing exactly that.

Ever since everything had happened with Slade, Oliver telling him he needed to stay away Thea, Felicity decided to be there for Roy. She saw the way he hurt when she was captured, saw the pain in having to stay away from her. So once Slade had been put down for once and for all, she told him how much of a dumbass Oliver had been to tell him to stay away from Thea, and how much of a bigger one he had been to listen to him. When he just looked at her, she told him of the dance that she and Oliver played for years, telling her he could never be with someone he cared about until one day a certain blonde came back from the dead. She told him how stupid she was to believe that he was protecting her by keeping himself at arm's length. So she gave up taking Oliver's advice about love and relationships, and told him so should he. Especially if Thea was anything like her. She could handle herself. He took her advice. Went after Thea, begging her to take him back. Telling her why he had been such a jackass. Thea took him back, reminding him that if he ever listened to her stupid brother again he would be very sorry. She asked him why he had a change of heart. So he told her about what Felicity had said. Thea found herself liking that girl even more now.

Thea and Roy were the only ones who knew about Tommy and Felicity. Thea had been the one to suggest it to Felicity. Knowing that she wanted to move on from Oliver. She could also see the way that Tommy would watch her walk by, heard the way he would flirt with her when she would come into the club. She confronted him about it and unlike her other brother he didn't deny the attraction to the rambling girl. She put them together and kept their secret per Tommy's request. Which was why it was such a shock to Roy when he walked in on them in the liquor closet. So it was no surprise to Roy now that Felicity was anxious.

"Barbie why don't you get out of here. You know that you want to get going for your date." She looked up at Roy, eyes as big as they'd ever been.

"Roy!"

"Oh come on Felicity, don't think I didn't notice that your hair has been down and that you smile a lot more ever since a certain Merlyn has come back from the dead. It was the same way you would act when Barry was in town before he got his super powers." Dig reminded her.

"I never could keep anything from you. Tommy doesn't want Oliver to know yet, so please don't tell him."

"You think I want to deliver that news to him. I'll be keeping my mouth shut. No one needs a broody Oliver around."

"Thanks guys. Alright well I have to go. Call me if you need me!" With that she practically ran up the stairs, bumping right into Oliver and Sara. "Sorry. I didn't see you there. Gotta go, bye." She said as she squeezed past them and out the door to meet Tommy at the bar.

"That was weird. Where was she off to?" Oliver asked the guys. They both looked at each other then back at Oliver and just shrugged.

"Oh come on Ollie. She disappears night after night all dressed up. Comes in later in the morning. Always smiling. Looks like our like IT girl has a boyfriend." Sara stated.

"What?! Did you two know about this?"

"Well this is a lovely chat and all but I gotta run. Thea needs help moving boxes." Roy said, dodging the question.

Dig walked closer to him. Put a hand on his friends shoulder. "When she is ready to tell you, she will. Let her have fun with this new guy. Don't you think she deserves it?"

"That's not what I meant Dig, I just want her to be safe."

"She is a smart girl. She knows what she is doing. Don't do anything stupid while were gone." He said as he left Oliver and Sara.

"Ollie where are you going?" She asked when she saw him pick back up his bow.

"To make sure she's really safe."

"Dig said not to do anything stupid. That would count as stupid." He didn't listen to her as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Well hello beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked as she made her way over to where he was standing at the bar.

"Almost." She walked up to him, ran her hand up his arm, pulled him closer, stood on her toes and put her lips to his. Tommy instantly reacted. Turning his head to deepen the kiss. Running his hands up and down her frame, until she pulled back from him. "Okay now I'm ready." She took his hand in hers and started to walk out of the building.

Oliver opened the door to see his two friends hand in hand. "Tommy? Felicity? Are you two…?"

Tommy stopped in his tracks. Felicity spun around. "Oliver. Please don't be mad. We were going to tell you once we figured out what was going on."

"Looks like you two know exactly what's going on. How long have you two been sneaking around?"

"A couple weeks after Tommy got back." Felicity answered, looking at the ground.

"Really?! That has been months. And you two just didn't tell me?! How could you."

"Look Oliver, Don't be mad at Felicity. She wanted to tell you. She only kept it a secret because I asked her to. I knew that you would react this way. Now if you don't mind we have dinner reservations and I can hear Felicity's stomach growling from here." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar, leaving Oliver standing there in shock.

* * *

The next couple of days Oliver had been downright frigid to Felicity. Sending her emails if he needed anything at the office. Not acknowledging her presence on missions. Until one night when it almost cost him his life.

She was furious. Each one of the team knew it. Which was why when they all got back to the foundry they all found somewhere to mysteriously disappear to so she could rip him a new one.

"Don't start with me Felicity." He said as he sat on the med table.

"No. Oliver you don't start with me. What you did tonight was stupid. You risked your life turning off your com, all so you could ignore me. For what? Because I'm sleeping with your best friend. Well it's time to get over it. Because I don't see why you have any right to be mad."

"He's not a good guy Felicity. At least he is not good enough for you."

"Oh really and who exactly is? Because I haven't dated anyone in over three years."

"What about Barry? You liked him."

"Oh yeah I liked him. But he told me that I was too in love with you to be able to date him."

"Felicity."

"No. Oliver you do not get to pity me. I realize my fault in falling for you all those years ago, and deep down I always thought you felt the same. That is until Sara came back. So seeing how I wasn't a Lance sister I took your own sisters advice and gave her other brother a chance, seeing as this one could actually admit his feelings for me. So that in itself makes him good enough for me. He had the guts to make a move. Unlike a certain brooding vigilante I know. So I'm sorry Oliver if you are hurt that we didn't tell you. But I'm not going to apologize for being with him. I see now why Tommy wanted to keep it from you. You are acting like someone took away your toy. Not like a man who has a loving girlfriend who he lives with, happy for his best friends who found happiness in each other."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"You should have thought about that a long time ago Oliver. You hurt me when you paraded around Sara and your relationship after you had just told me that you couldn't be with me when because you cared for me. So I moved on. I found peace with your relationship, just as you will with mine. Who I am with is my decision, not yours. I am with Tommy now."

"If he hurts you"

"You'll put an arrow through him. I know and so does he. Just try not to be stupid anymore. You made your choice not to be with me all those years ago. So stop treating us like we are doing something wrong."

"But what if I change my mind."

She collected her things and headed for the stairs, before he could see her tears fall from her eyes. "I loved you. I probably always will. But, Tommy. Well Tommy makes me happy, Oliver… can you please just let me be happy?"

He watched her leave up the stairs. Tomorrow he would do better. Apologize to his friends. Because that was all he ever wanted. Felicity to be happy, even if it wasn't with him."


	2. Not Shocked, at all

_**Not Shocked, at all.**_

**AN: First off I just want to say thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this. I was originally just going to leave this as a one shot. But since so many of you liked it and someone gave me an idea in one of the reviews I'm going to continue writing this.**

**It will be a collection of one shots. They won't be in order (because I want to go over how Tommy survived and other things) and I don't know whether I want Felicity to be with Tommy or Oliver yet. We will see how the story progresses and where I land at when I right the end. But everything in the series will be in the AU land where Tommy lives. Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing all of your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Arrow.**

* * *

When Felicity woke up she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking out of her town house to take the trash out, the next thing she knew everything went dark. She looked around to get a view of her surroundings. From what she could tell she was in a cell, that was about the size of a box people normally use to move. She was curled up, almost in the fetal position, so she didn't have much room to move. It was dark where she was being held, but not enclosed completely. Iron bars were keeping her caged in. She wondered how long she had been trapped like that.

From her position she could see that there was one low watt light bulb lighting the room where her cage was in, and from what she could tell by the small room there weren't any guards in the room. She thought that was a little strange, but she wasn't going to question it. She tried switching positions, stretching out her legs ever so slightly, noticing something that was even stranger. When her feet hit one of the bars, the moved. She would have never thought they would have left the cage unlocked. She pushed it a little more, slowly, trying not to make too much noise. When it opened all the way, she slid out, cautious of her surroundings. "Hey, looks like I'm smarter than the doctors. I tried the door." She whispered to herself, once she could sit up.

From her new position she took a better look at the room. She could now see that the room was about the size of her first college dorm room. There was a door to her left and strangely her cage was the only one in the room. The only other thing was what looked like a medical table.

She could see the shadow of someone lying on the table, and from what she could tell they weren't awake. She looked around again just to make sure there really was no one in the room. When she confirmed it, she used the cage to try and stand up.

Once she got her balance back, she looked around the room for something she could use as a weapon. Finding a pipe lying on the ground, she picked it up in case she had to defend herself. Because she knew there had to be a reason the cell wasn't locked and she knew that the person on that table would have something to do with Slade and she figured she probably knew them. Slade was all about the dramatic reveal. She just hoped it wasn't Roy. They hadn't seen him in a while and she really did miss him. She didn't want to find him dead on that table.

She walked as slow as she could to the table in front of her. Mentally preparing herself for who she was about to face. When she got close enough she started noticing things about the person. He was definitely male. He was tall, had dark hair, but she couldn't quite pin point where she knew him until she took another step forward. Dropping the pipe out of her hand when she saw his face, she gasped. She never expected to see the person lying in front of her again. But really after everyone who had been back from the dead she really wasn't all that shocked. First Oliver, then Sara, and she heard Mr. Merlyn is back somehow. She never expected though to see this man again.

She leaned forward to brush his hair out of his eyes, sliding her hand down his cheek. "Tommy?" When he didn't wake up, she checked his pulse to make sure he was alive. What she didn't realize and was surprise to find was that he was hooked up to some sort of IV. She prayed that Slade hadn't turned him into another one of his monsters but seeing as he was shirtless and there wasn't a scar from where he was impaled, she figured that he did. She went to take out the IV, when the door opened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Slade warned her. "I trained him to forget about his past and basically just kill everything in his way. And judging by the red blinking light in your pocket, the tracking device has been enabled on your phone, and good old Oliver will be here any minute to save you and kill me. But what he doesn't know is that he's in for a show."

He grabbed Felicity's arm and led her to the room outside the door, pushing her down into the chair. "So are you going to tell me what I am about to endure, you've told all of your other victims haven't you, right before you let them go. Laurel, Thea, even Tommy knows his plan. However I don't think Tommy and I will be so lucky."

"Boy you are a smart girl. How anyone believes you're just an EA is beyond me. So here's the plan. Oliver is going to barge into one of these many windows, we all know how he likes to make an entrance. Then he'll see you there, he'll be overjoyed that you aren't dead and rush over to get you out of the ropes. I'll pop out say something clever, and then that's where the fun part will begin. I'll let loose his best friend. And he has direct orders to kill you and anyone in his way. You could see where this would be fun for me?"

"I mean I still don't get why you picked me, but whatever it's your plan."

"Probably because you're my girl, Felicity." Oliver answered her, by putting arrow after arrow into Slade's chest. And not just any arrows, specially made ones that had explosives on the end so he would die, once and for all.

"He was right about one thing, you like to make an entrance. Although you didn't break any windows like he anticipated, how did you get in?"

"Through the door." He answered as he untied the ropes around her wrists. "No come on, this whole place is going to blow in about two minutes."

"We can't. Not yet. Now don't freak out because we don't have time to freak out, but Tommy is alive, Slade being the evil genius that he is brought him back to life and was going to use him to kill both of us. Now we need to get him out of here before waking him up because he's messed up and he may not know who we are." She tried to add as much information as she could while leading him over to the room they were both being kept in. He just followed her silently. When he finally saw him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's not possible. I watched him die."

"Actually you didn't, you left before he actually died. You just thought he was going to die, and you didn't have a miracle healing drug with you at the time so I highly doubt that you could have done what Slade accomplished. Now if I remember correctly you said this place was going to blow. So grab Tommy and let's get the hell out of here. You can come to terms with all of this later. You know after he wakes up and tries to kill us."

"What?!"

"Slade might have mentioned something about a brainwashing. Don't worry we'll fix it. NOW LET'S GO."


	3. Girl Worth Fighting For

A Girl Worth Fighting For

Third installment to my Tommy is alive AU. I am really enjoying writing this. And I think I know how I want it to end. Or atleast how  
I would end it if she were to end up with either one. With that being said, I know you guys have a lot of ideas too, so if you want to rec any ideas for anything you think should happen in the universe before she ends up with one of them for good, do it! I really enjoy what you guys think and what you want to see out of this! Okay enough of my ramblings... Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Still don't own… Cause if I did. Tommy would be alive.

* * *

Tommy was still adjusting to being back from the dead. When he first woke up, he had tried to kill his best friend. Had him in a choke hold until Felicity shot him in the knee. Somehow trying to figure out who she was, woke him up from his daze. He had looked at the person in his hand, and instantly released him. He wasn't sure who it scared more, him or Oliver. It took a lot of convincing that he wasn't going to hurt anyone with his super strength and that he could control his temper. He even joked he'd let Felicity shoot him again if it meant he was allowed to venture outside of the Foundry.

Once Oliver finally gave him the okay, he realized he didn't have anywhere to actually go. He sighed loudly sitting down on the med table. Turning around in her chair, Felicity gave him a questioning glance.

"Tommy what's wrong. I figured you'd be happy you could leave! You've been dying to get out of here, which was probably the wrong choice of words. I mean you really wanted to leave the foundry, seeing as it's not the best place to sleep and all, I mean one time I fell asleep in this chair and let me tell you I was hurting for days…"

"Felicity." Tommy said. Stopping another one of her ramblings. He sighed again.

"Sorry. I know that was off topic. But I can't help it. You have had to learn that by now. It's been almost a month since you've been staying down here." He knew she was right. He really enjoyed getting to know her other than just the IT girl who set up the internet system in the club. When it was just her, he would ask her about things he should know, fun facts about life and what everyone had been up to. He loved the way she would talk about new movies and things that were going on in TV shows that he had yet to hatch up on. He remembered how sad she had been when he asked about Laurel. Hearing how she handled his death really got to him.

What got to him the most was when he found out Thea was his sister. He knew how manipulative his father and Moriah could be. But he never thought they would go that low, to deny them the truth for so long. He just joked around and asked how his kid sister was doing running his club, but he never could have imagined the blank look of shock on Felicity's face. She explained to him just how right his statement was. He was in shock for a while, until he laughed and finally said "dude, she kissed me once." She had just laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Come on Tommy, it's just you and me down here, what's bothering you, you know you can talk to me." She asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Well I kind of just realized I have nowhere to go. I mean the last place I really lived was in an apartment that my father paid for, I'm guessing that's gone. And I know there is no showing up on Laurel's door step. Especially when she is happy with that doctor. I guess I could call Queen, but does he even still live at the mansion. Or will he have space for me. I don't know. I don't even have any money. Or friends who know I'm alive."

"You could always crash with me. I mean I have a spare room. And I mean I would think that we are friends. And I am well aware that you are alive. Well aware." She explained while gesturing up and down his frame. "That sounds wrong. I mean, I have a room and we are friends. You can stay with me… if you want."

"Really? That would be great." Clapping his hands together, he jumped off the table and walked over towards where she was sitting. "Let's get out of here then. I am dying to sleep on a bed." He winked. And let her lead the way.

* * *

A couple days after they had gotten accustomed to each other, living in the same space. Felicity brought up when he would want to see Thea, and really how he had planned on doing it.

"If you don't mind, I really need a friend there with me. I don't think I'm going to be able to do this alone. I know she struggled with learning about our father. I mean I struggled with him and I grew up knowing he was my dad. I don't want to put it off any more though. As much as I've loved our TV and movie marathons, I really need to go out in the outside world."

"What if I call Roy and see what they are doing now? He could bring them over?"

"Okay, that works."

Not a half an hour later was there a knock on Felicity's door.

He hid in the bedroom until she told him it was okay to come out. He could hear her explaining the situation the best that she could.

"So what's the big surprise? I mean I don't know if I would believe anything else you guys have to tell me… Let me see. Roy has super strength. My stupid brother is the Arrow. My mother was stabbed to death by some guy that was on the island with Oliver. And my real father is a mass murder, who apparently is still kicking somewhere overseas. What other secrets are there left to tell?" she asked as she threw her purse on counter, plopping herself onto a barstool.

"You seriously will never believe it." Roy countered, leaning against the island across from her. Felicity sat down next to her. Giving Roy a look that basically said "nice." In the most sarcastic way possible.

"OOOO I know, you and my brother are finally together!" Roy laughed. Felicity blushed.

"No that's not it. Thea I'm going to tell you something all of us really didn't know how to. We need you to know that we were in no way trying to keep this a secret from you. In fact Roy and I have wanted to tell you since we found out, it just wasn't our secret to tell. But since he's finally ready. I get to tell you."

"He? What dumb thing did my brother keep from me now? He probably thinks he's doing the right thing, keeping me safe…"

"It's funny you should say brother." Roy said with a laugh. Felicity gave him a death glare again.

"This has nothing to do with Oliver, Thea. But it does have something to do with your other brother, or well your half-brother. Well I guess they are both you half-brothers…."

"Felicity!" Thea said stopping her from getting off track.

"Right. Off topic. Sorry. So as I was saying… Do you remember when I got kidnapped?"

"Yeah Oliver was a wreck, and this one kept punching walls… very expensive metal walls, I might add. Why?"

"Well without going into too much detail, because I don't want to relive it let alone bring you there with me, I found someone else in the room with me strapped to a medical table. Turns out it was someone we had all thought dead. But with Mirikuru, people keep popping back up, alive and well. Slade. Isabel. My father. Malcom Merlyn. But that's another story. Thea what I'm trying to say is I found Tommy. And now that he is back to his normal self, albeit a little stronger, he wants to see his sister."

Felicity waited for a response from Thea. She just saw a tears start in her eyes, as she pointed to the door behind them leading to her bedroom. Felicity nodded. Thea ran to the door, opened it and jumped onto Tommy. They hugged for a good solid half an hour. And when Thea finally did let go, she looked at him and said, "Out of everyone who has died and came back to life, I've been really wishing for you." She put her hand on her mouth and turned around towards Felicity and Roy. "I mean I'm really glad Oliver is back too! I truly am, but I don't know, Tommy was my favorite brother, even when I didn't know he was my brother. It sounds dumb."

"Don't worry Thea, I get it. While those two guys may be very similar in almost every aspect of life, and best friends… They could not be more night and day personality wise. For example, this one certainly doesn't brood as much." Felicity answered, Roy couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

* * *

Thea made Tommy get back into the swing of things by making him take his partnership back of the club. This way he had stuff to do besides sit on Felicities couch all day. She knew that he would decline and say that it was hers now. But she wanted him around. He could do the bar side and she would handle the events aspect of it. All while managing it together. He was much better at coming up with drink specials and knew what sold. He was very valuable to her.

A couple days after he had started again Thea had been helping stock the bar, when Felicity walked in. She stopped to say hi, and headed down to the basement. Thea watched Tommy, watch Felicity walk away, and smile the biggest goofiest smile she had seen.

"You like her." Thea stated, once she was out of ear shot.

"What? You're not even going to ask me if I do or not, you just know?"

"It's not like you're denying it Merlyn, and trust me I know that look. In fact Oliver has the same one every time he thinks no one's watching him look at her. He however thinks it's for her own good, that he is protecting her by not acting on his feelings. So he lets her think there is nothing between them. So she got over it, eventually, and decided not to date until the right guy got the courage to actually act on his feelings. So don't be like my other idiot brother. Ask her out. Act on your feelings. I think you two would be good for each other."

He thought about it for a second. But he knew she was right. Felicity was the type of girl you fight for. And he was going to just that. "You know what Thea, I think I am going to do just that."


	4. Arguments

AN: A good point was brought up to me and I thought I would clarify that I started writing this in season 2 before Sara and Oliver had broken up.

You will see her reaction to the conversation Oliver and Felicity had in chapter 1 and the story will continue into the future just as soon as the Tommy Felicity back story has been worked through. So I hope that clears things up. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

It was almost time for Felicity to leave when she got an unexpected visitor walking out of the executive elevator.

"Sorry but Mr. Queen has left for the day." She said without looking up from her computer screen.

"Well that's good. It will make this a whole lot easier. I am actually here to see you Felicity."

When Felicity lookup she saw the youngest Queen looking at her with what could only be described as an evil grin.

"Thea! This is a nice surprise, what brings you here?"

"Well I am just going to cut right to it. I think it's time for you to move on from my brother." Felicity opened her mouth to protest, but Thea didn't let her. "I know what you're going to say. But Felicity I am your friend and I want you to be happy. My jackass of a brother may not realize he is in love with you or maybe he does and he is too dense to do anything about it, but that doesn't mean you should put your life on hold and wait for him to figure out what to do. Which is why I have a solution."

Felicity sighed. "Thea how many times to I have to tell you I am not wait… Wait what? A solution. Do you mean like shopping till we drop or drinking… You know wine may fix it but it may need to get tequila drunk… Oliver is more of a get so drunk let's forget about your abs even exist level of getting over."

"Felicity!" Thea laughed.

"Yes. Sorry. Go on. What's your solution?"

"Well as much fun as getting drunk or shopping might be I think I have an easier solution. The old getting under someone else trick…" Thea paused to let her react. She knew she would have to explain further but she wanted to wait until the look on Felicity's face looked less like she was constipated.

"Okay now you're just talking crazy… Where am I supposed to find a guy to get under? Tinder? I mean come on… I don't exactly do one night stands."

"Well that would explain why you haven't had sex since you were brought on to my brothers team."

"I regret sharing that information with you now…"

"Licity, I am not suggesting that you have a one night stand, or join a dating site. I was actually going to suggest Tommy. I see you two flirting all the time."

Now Felicity was the one to laugh. "Really Thea? Tommy? Now that is ridiculous. We are just friends."

"Yeah friends who share an apartment and have crazy chemistry. What's ridiculous is how you refuse to let yourself be happy. You should be taking advantage of a great situation and get back on the horse. Or do I need to remind you just how long it's actually been."

"No. no, I'd rather not discuss that."

"That's what I thought. And I know Tommy is single, and hasn't seen anyone since Laurel, you know with the whole coming back from the dead thing. And on a plus side, I already know he likes you."

"What you do?"

"Yes and as a matter of fact, he, unlike my other dumb brother, is going to do something about it. So please Felicity, I think it's time for you to be happy and not over think this one."

So that's exactly what she tried to do on her drive home. But the more she tried not to think the more she actually did. She was nervous. Well that was until she opened the door to see Tommy pacing.

* * *

Yes Tommy was pacing. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Thea had convinced him to ask out Felicity and he was finally ready to do it. He just had to wait for her to get home. So the more he waited the more he paced.

Tommy had always been a smooth guy. Then Laurel happened and then that crashed and burned. And yes he would always love her, but he was deciding to be happy, so asking out his gorgeous roommate seemed like the next best thing.

He knew it was going too risky to begin with. Oliver was in love with her. And even though he was with Sara and Felicity refused to believe it, everyone else did. He thought at first he shouldn't get involved with another one of the girls his best friend loved, but he quickly got over that.

Tommy thought that if Oliver had two years to admit that he was in love with her and still hadn't even after she was kidnapped with him, he deserved a shot with her.

So as he paced, he just kept repeating the argument in his head.

Laurel is with someone else.

Oliver is with someone else.

He deserved to be happy.

Felicity deserved to be happy.

He repeated it over and over in his mind, because those were his strongest arguments.

* * *

Felicity walked through the front door at a quarter to seven. She quickly shut the front door and snuck into her town house trying not to startle him.

"Hey Tommy, Whatcha doing?" Tommy jumped. So much for not startling him she thought.

"Oh hey Felicity! I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah so why are you pacing? Trying to figure out how to get gorgeous Laurel back?" She joked. She already figured why she was pacing but she was trying very hard not to make a big deal out of it.

"Gorgeous Laurel?" He smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"No. To answer your question I am not plotting on how to get Laurel back. I was actually trying to convince myself that asking you on a date was a good idea."

"What?!" Well that didn't go as he planned.

"Oh God that came out wrong. That's not what I meant. I just meant that I know that I like you and I had this whole argument about why I shouldn't ask you out. But I was trying to convince myself that argument wasn't even valid. No look you have me rambling like you…"

Felicity laughed. He couldn't help but do the same.

"Okay let's start from the beginning. You like me?" she asked. He nodded yes. She took a step towards him. "You have arguments with yourself about whether it would be a good idea to date me?" She stepped forward again, watching him reply the same way as before. "Okay then lets here them, maybe I can be of some help with the case."

He laughed. He noticed that she was moving closer to him slowly, so he turned on the charm and tried to get her to come closer.

"Well there's the whole Oliver is in love with you argument."

"Ah yes that one seems to be coming up a lot actually. But if anyone would let me finish a sentence, I would be able to tell them that Oliver thinks it's best that he keep his distance so I don't get hurt. So that argument is invalid. Plus he's with Sara."

"Right! That was my counter argument. Okay, the next being our feelings for other people."

"Yeah I figured that was one. That was one of mine too. But here's the thing. They've both moved on. And we deserve to be happy, so why not with each other."

"Very good point Smoak. My final argument is the whole friendship/ roommate situation."

"Well as my friend/ your little sister so kindly pointed out to me before I got here, we aren't taking full advantage of our situation and crazy chemistry. Her words not mine."

At this point they had moved so close, there was nowhere else to go, leaving barely any room between the pair. He cupped her face. She held on to his tie.

"So what you're saying is that there isn't a reason we shouldn't have been doing this the whole time."

"Yes Merlyn so why don't you give that brain of yours a rest, and just kiss me already."

He laughed before bringing his lips to hers.


End file.
